


Mother Knows Best

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Incest, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Fiction, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Sex, Silent Protagonist, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: While she loves her husband, her son is just so much better in the sack. That would be a problem, except for the fact that she doesn't mind having him on the side. It's their little secret. Original Work - Just trying out something new.





	1. Another Late Night Intrusion

 

The door creaked open, light from the hallway flooding into the unlit room. The figure in the doorway slowly stepped inside, knocking the door closed behind her with her foot. She took slow strides towards the bed where a boy slept. He had not woken up from her entrance, he must’ve been very tired. Regardless, she didn’t feel bad about waking him up. 

Taking a seat on the side of his bed, her hands gripped a shoulder each and slowly shook. It took a few seconds, but eventually his eyes cracked open in a daze. He groaned, bringing himself awake gradually, moving his arms to prop himself up.

Her lips turned to a sly smile, her hands gripping the arms of the tired boy. “Your dad is asleep.” She whispered sensually, moving her lips right beside his ear. The boy shuddered to the sound of her low, hushed voice.

His eyes found hers in the darkness, her body slowly climbing over her son’s body. She lifted one of her thick thighs to straddle his crotch, only dressed in shorts. She donned a nightgown, one that could be claimed to be for midnight adventures rather than visiting her son’s room, but to her, it was practically one in the same.

“Your father got me all riled up, then fell asleep on his own.” She rolled her eyes, her tongue running over her bottom lip. “So I guess it’s your job again. You  _ always  _ satisfy me.” 

Her fingers slowly ran down her nightgown, over the voluptuous body she often teased him with when his father wasn’t around. Moving over the curves of her breasts, the slight imperfections of her stomach, right down to her large thighs. Curling her fingers up, she bunched up her nightgown and gradually lifted it upwards, revealing more and more of the body she occasionally gifted her son.

He watched intently, taking in the sight he loved so much. On the nights where he didn’t see this, he craved it to the point of exhausting his imagination. And she knows it. She loves it.

The nightgown rose over her head, her breasts bare and exposed. Not to mention the rest of her naked body straddling the suddenly appearing bulge in his shorts. A slight grind forward made his limbs quiver as she bit into her lower lip. “Please, son. Fuck your mother till she cums.”

He nodded, already feeling short of breath just from the slight alone. His hands slithered down his body to hook his thumbs around the waistline of the shorts, lowering them, squeezing the shorts beneath her to release his erection she’d created. 

It didn’t take longer than three seconds for her hands to already be running up and down the long shaft. “Now, this is much better than what I had to deal with earlier.” She lifted herself up onto her knees and used her hand to position his cock. She liked to take control, it was her duty as his mother. 

Inhaling, she lowered herself downwards, taking in the cock of her son. “O-Ooooh... You have no idea how hard it is to act like his son’s cock isn’t better.” She grinned, pushing her hands down against his chest as her thighs made contact with his pelvis. Taking in his entire cock, she found herself smiling as wide as possible.

“You’re a good son.” She purred, lifting herself up again, dropping down and feeling the shocks of pleasure ravage through her body. “A-And I’ve been needing this cock in me!” She kept up her riding motions, letting his cock hit her deepest parts as her eyes rolled back with ease. Even a woman with as much sexual experience with her couldn’t handle her own son’s cock with ease. 

His hands gripped her thighs, feeling the warmth of his mother, not just in his palms, but all over his fat cock. Her pussy felt like it was squeezing down on him, trying desperately to drain him and take his seed, but he wouldn’t allow himself to cum until his mother finishes first. 

The hands on his chest began to claw at him, feeling her head go blank with each bounce on his cock. Her own son was bringing him closer to climax, much, much faster than her own husband did. Her son hit all the right spots, his cock was perfect for her. She tried not to drool, but couldn’t help it as small drops of saliva ran down her chin while her body kept running on autopilot, constantly wanting more of his cock.

“O-O-Oh God!” She cried out to the ceiling, almost hoping that her husband wasn’t awake, but she didn’t exactly care about that anymore; her son’s cock was the only thing she currently cared for. “You’re going to… M-Make me cum!” She gasped, her nails digging into his skin as her thighs shook violently. “Yes! Make me cum! Make me c-Ahhh!”

Her body almost went completely limp, only one hand holding her up from falling onto her son. Her entire lower body was shaking and feeling the full brutal force of an orgasm brought upon by her own flesh and blood. He was solely focusing on her, the faces of pure bliss she made, the quivering hands and thighs, and the intense tightness she still had gripping his cock inside of her. 

“-uck! Fuck!” Her large breasts caught his eye as they bounced in front of him, throwing her head back as she was beginning to recover from the overpowering pleasure and exhaustion of an orgasm. She tried her best to continue fucking him, wanting to make her own son climax too. She didn’t want to have woken her son just to make herself cum, that wasn’t fair. 

She sped up, her body still trying to stabilise itself, but she was powering through it. “Mmm…” She was starting to sweat, but she knew they wouldn’t be going for much longer, the cock deep within her throbbing as the pleasure began to make itself known. 

“Oh… Cum, my son.” She bit harder into her lip, almost making herself bleed as she got more and more excited at the thought of her son’s orgasm. The slapping sounds of their sex became louder, yet she wasn’t going to stop until he was finished. “You know you crave it, so cum.”

Almost as if on queue, his cock shuddered powerful, long spurts of cum poured into the older woman as she bathed in the warmth flooding her. It wasn’t a small amount either, he surely had been saving it up for the next time she snuck into his bedroom like tonight. She slowed to a halt, resting on his cock as she felt his fluids inside of her shift freely. “You know…” She spoke up with a slowly growing, sly smile, much like earlier. “I think we forgot the condom.” 

She didn’t seem worried, she just giggled. Pulling herself off of him and putting her nightgown back on. “Thanks for the wonderful night. There’s a reason you’re my favourite person.”

He just stayed where he was, feeling exhausted, but so damn pleased. He always liked his mother’s night surprises.


	2. Mother’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you guys liked the first, because I personally like this one even more. Let me know what you think!

**** The youngest member of the household was the only member still actually inside the household, the living room he lazily rested in lit up only by a television set. It blared on about amazing sales and show reminders before returning to the cartoon that was suppose to be airing. He wasn’t really watching it, at least, not intently. He was waiting for the main woman in his life to return home; his mother.

Some may call that sad, but if those people knew the ins and outs of their relationship, they’d likely settle on the word twisted instead.

His mother and father had been out all day, celebrating Mother’s Day on a day trip out to a spa and massage parlor. Some would say that Mother’s Day was for the children to celebrate the mothers in their lives, but his father wanted to celebrate too, which was fair, he thought. 

They’d been gone since the morning, he only managed to get up in time to see them off. She claimed they’d be back by six at the latest. Nearing nine, he was starting to get a little concerned, but the cartoons on the screen distracted him from thought.

Shortly after the next ad break, the door handle jiggled as the lock turned, clicking and letting the front door open. His mother wandered in first, the keys in her hand, while his father slowly sauntered through the living room, his head swaying back and forth recklessly.

“Hi darling, I’ll talk to you in just a moment, I need to put your father to bed.” She smiled, clearly pretending not to be a little agitated. “He’s had a  _ bit  _ too much to drink tonight.” Helping him along, his mother disappeared into the darkened hallway of the house. He could hear her helping him into bed, followed by the door closing behind her.

Soon enough, she emerged from the dark and sat down beside her son on the couch. Without a word, she took off her black cardigan, leaving her upper half only in a button up shirt, and he assumed a bra. “Sorry about that. After leaving the spa, he wanted to celebrate with drinks. I think he forgot that I had to drive so  _ he  _ drank and I watched for about two or three hours.” She rolled her eyes with great exaggeration, something she was known for. 

Her son just laughed and let his eyes slowly leave the TV screen in front of him, drifting to his right. Seeing his mother bathed in moonlight wasn’t exactly uncommon, but lately, it was most common when something more intimate would occur. His heart began to speed up at just the thought.

“Anyway, how was your day?” She asked, staring at him too. In each other’s eyes they knew they could never  _ just  _ be mother and son again, but they could certainly be it when they needed to - which was most of the time. 

He shrugged, realising at that moment that he had done almost nothing the entire day, but wait for her return. It was  _ her  _ day after all, Mother’s Day, yet she’d been gone since the sun rose.

She just nodded to his shrug, she could tell what he was thinking; perhaps it was mother’s intuition. “But, y’know… I didn’t get to spend any time with my boy today. That’s pretty much the point of the day too! Am I a bad mother, or what?” She laughed, brushing her shoulder length hair back a bit. “At least we still have tonight.” Her words continued, and her tone had begun to slightly change. Most people wouldn’t be able to pick up on it, but he could. Her words sounded… Inviting.

“And you know what?” Her voice lowered to a whisper. Even though the television was booming, her words were crystal clear in his ears. His gaze deepened in hers as her lips parted to answer her own question. “You still haven’t given me a present.” 

The slight giggle his own mother made at the end of that sentence sent thrills up his arms, down his legs, and right to the point she wanted it to affect. 

She moved along the couch, digging her knee into the cushion on his left, and swinging her other knee to attack the cushion on his right. His mother was sitting on his lap, strands of hair hanging down in front of her eyes as she looked down at him, eyes like a predator. She lowered her head right to his cheek and left a quick kiss, making sure saliva marked his skin. As her lips passed by his cheek, they approached his ear. “I think I know what I want as well.” His head felt light as his own mother gave him words that he never thought she’d utter to him a year ago. “Do you want to give it to me?”

He nodded dazedly, his hands slowly moving up her thick thighs, still dressed in her jeans from the ending day. Her lips travelled back around until their lips met. She immediately made the kiss deeper, pushing down on him until his head hit the couch cushions behind. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and greeted with his. She had a lot more skill than him, having far more years of experience behind her. At times, he got jealous of his father getting this whenever he wanted.

As their lungs began to empty, she slowly withdrew. Saliva kept them connected for moments longer, the strings between their lips and tongue breaking one by one. “I’m sorry, darling, but like always, we have to rush the foreplay. We don’t want your dad to find us, even if he is as drunk as a sailor.” He nodded, wishing that one day, he could get the full experience of his mother in action, but he couldn’t complain as she pushed off the couch and began unbuttoning her shirt down until the second to last button. “That should do.” She winked.

The shirt still rested on her shoulders, barely, but gave enough room for her large bust to be freed, once she got rid of her own bra, that is. He admired his mother’s breasts, while she was an older woman by the standards of anyone his age, her tits still had plenty of youth to them. 

Almost timidly, he reached out to feel them. She stepped closer to make it easier for him. They were soft in his palms as he caressed them with care. Each time his fingers brushed over her erect nipples, she’d hold back a gasp. They weren’t extremely sensitive, but that didn’t mean they didn’t feel good. 

While he did all that, she took her time in unbuttoning her jeans, then wriggling them down by swinging her hips. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he enjoyed the grown bodies of older woman by this point. Once the jeans dropped, he got to see the panties she donned for the day, and they weren’t just a usual pair, in fact, he hadn’t seen them before. Lingerie. Lacey and revealing. Whoever massaged her today probably got to see a lot of her. 

She stood up straight, removing his privilege of having two handfuls of her generous bust, but gave him the sight of her ass; a sight that surely made his pants tighter. The lace panties seemed thinner from behind, showing off the shapely nature of her hips and ass. Bending forward, her thumbs dipped under the waistline of her panties and began to pull, making sure her son got quite the show.

Seeing her from behind like this gave him no choice but to start touching himself. It was too good, and his desires had grown too strong. His hands roamed over the painful bulge until he wanted more. Her swaying hips, the wetness he managed to see in the dim light on her thighs, and the heart-pounding shape of her body left him needing to pull down his shorts.

“I’m waiting~” She sang, dropping her hands to keep herself bent over the coffee table. She wanted him now, in this position, in the living room. He couldn’t say no to that. His father was surely asleep, far too drunk to stay awake. 

Her son got to his feet and placed a hand on her ass, his other hand gripping his base to line it up. As he pressed his tip against her pussy, she bit into her lip. “I’ve been wanting this present all day!” His hips pushed forward enough to penetrate her with just the head of his cock. A pleasurable shiver ran its way down her spine. “Mm…”

He moved his hand onto the other side of her hips, and slowly pushed forward further. Each inch that found its way deeper inside of her caused her mouth to drop more and more. She knew her son was bigger, but she didn’t know exact measurements at all. Maybe a couple inches, but when he was completely inside of her, it felt like double. He hit the deepest parts that her husband could never hit, and that drove her mind wild. A feeling she continued to long for until her and her son were alone.

She still loved her husband dearly, and still enjoyed sex between them, but sometimes she just needed to feel that electricity deep within her again. She managed to close her mouth just in time to stop drool from escaping as her son pulled back and thrusted again, his hands keeping her mostly in place. The large breasts that hung between her arms bounced with his powerful thrust.

Each time he found his pelvis banging into her ass, she would tense up. Her most sensitive points being assaulted by waves of unrelenting pleasure and satisfaction. 

The sound of their skin slapping together became louder in their living room, but the television managed to drown out most of the noise. What the television failed to drown out was her voice. “C-Come on… Keep fucking me, son!” Her words were breathy and heavy, her mature voice gaining a slight playful attitude. “H-Ha-Harder!” She gasped, he complied. His fingers dug themselves into her hips, really achieving a good grasp before more or less stopping his own hips, and forcing her hips to fuck him. He stood still as his arms pulled and pushed her on and off his cock again and again. This felt a lot rougher to her, her head bobbing up and down recklessly. “Oh f-fuck!” She practically shouted. The shout likely reached her bedroom, but she didn’t care at this point. It had been years since her husband had been so rough with her. It felt good.

It felt really good.

She wanted more.

Yet, she stopped him. As he came to a halt, she made sure he didn’t pull out. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a rather dopey smile, definitely on a sex high. “Remember when you... Were just a boy… I had to spank you from time to time for being  _ naughty _ …” She was out of breath, but he could make out her words well enough. “Well… I think it’s time for you to get your payback…” She winked before turning back towards the television she’d been facing before. She gave him the go ahead to continue fucking her. The go ahead for him to continue fucking his own mother. It gave him thrills, no doubt about that.

His hands forced her back against his pelvis, her sizable ass rippling to his aggressive movement. Her eyes rolled back in an instant before one hand released its grip on her hip and raised upwards before coming back down with strength behind it. His hand hit her right cheek directly, causing a loud sound to echo through the house. She gasped and held back noises as redness already began to appear. “Fuck…”

The same hand immediately rose back up, casting a shadow on the wall behind them from the bright television light. She anticipated it, but bracing for it was hard to do when a thick cock is reaching your deepest areas.

It came down and released another alarming slap to rattle the household. It was stupid to be doing this. Her husband and his father were home, and they were just playing with fire. 

The redness had grown, and the pain was stinging in the best way possible. She wasn’t much of a masochist, but she did enjoy the occasional rough play, and having this be her son’s first time doing such a thing, she was more than excited by it. 

He smacked her ass a few more times, then switched hands, all the while pounding her from behind until her knees weakened and an orgasm began to brew deep within her. “Oh fuck… Y-Yes… Spank me… Spank your mother…” She was completely out of breath, her ass was a deep red, and her body was drowning in ecstasy. 

Her son wouldn’t let up until she came. The sounds caused his father to stir in his sleep, but the black out drunk man wouldn’t wake that easily tonight. She was drooling on the table, her hands too weak to hold her upper body anymore. Her breasts pressed into the coffee table and her hair dishevelled. Her ass was sore, but she was loving how far her son would go to obey her, even if she was in the position of who would usually be considered the masochist. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop!” She spat wildly, seeing her son’s reflection in the window that they forgot about, luckily it mostly faced a fence. Watching her son behind her, punishing her ass and fucking her with the biggest cock she’d ever taken, she was on cloud nine.

Then her orgasm came to make sure she’d remember this night. It was strong, making her entire body shudder, causing her vision to go black and tongue to loll out. She was making moans and unique sounds that he’d never heard her make before. He wondered if his father had ever heard them too. 

Her orgasm made her cunt tighter, embracing his cock with the passionate desire to release his cum inside of her. Originally, they used a condom, but the whole reason she fucked her son was for the pleasure, so why would they not feel the best they could and fuck completely raw?

She was panting like a dog as her wetness travelled rapidly down her legs and left spots on the carpet. He stopped spanking her abused ass as his orgasm followed soon after his mother’s. He held onto her hips to stop his knees from buckling as an overwhelming rush from within released from his thick cock and flooded his mother’s womb. She felt it too judging by the gasp and quickly succeeding moan. Her current open mouth curved into a bizarre smile, saliva coating her lips and chin. Her son had made a right mess of her tonight.

“Ah… Ah… Boy, you sure came a lot… I can really feel it in me…” She sighed, falling limp on the table. He slowly pulled out of her, to which she whined quietly like a child. She seemed to forget who the adult is here. After shuffling his pants and briefs back up, he collapsed back on the couch. 

His mother gradually got up too, pulled up the lingerie panties and stepped out of her jeans on the floor. She curled up on the couch, placing her head on his lap and giggled. Her orgasmic high made her quite a bit different from her usual self, but he liked it. It was something very few people got to see; he should never have seen it as well, but here he was.

“You’re incredible.” She whispered, kissing the crotch of his pants her head was resting against. “I needed that after dealing with your father for the past three hours…” She stared up at her son for a moment longer and gave him a large smile.

“Thanks for the wonderful Mother’s Day present.” She cooed, her hand running over her stomach and onto the lacey valley between her thick thighs, rubbing ever so gently to prove her appreciation. “This is my favourite present yet. I wonder what you’ll give me next year.” The words left her mouth with a common teasing tone.

The two of them sat in silence for a short passing moment before she spoke again. “I’ll leave you to think about that, darling. I need to shower, maybe you could think about that too~” She kissed his cheek and rolled off the couch, scooping up her jeans, bra and cardigan as she moved towards the hallway. Even in the darkness, he could see the redness he’d smacked into her ass, swaying provocatively as she walked away. He certainly had a lot to think about tonight.


	3. Early Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one, as I hope you enjoyed the previous. Let me know what you think so far!

 

School was over for the day; it had been for the last half hour as he returned home. Locking the front door behind him, he lazily began his routine of putting his things back in their places until tomorrow. Bag by the closet, workbooks on the desk, earphones on the bedside table; the usual. He changed out of his uniform to wash it, slipping into his casual lounging clothes. Once that was all done and dusted, he slunk into the living room and turned on the television. 

Slouching on the sofa, he grabbed a controller for his gaming console and watched it start up. His daily routine would have him continue whichever game he was in the middle of playing previously. Loving a story that engrossed him, he would play just about anything that would do just that. But only after playing for fifteen minutes, the door handle on the front door began shaking violently. 

His heart rate spiked as the first thought was a robbery, but instead, the door flung open and his mother stood on the other side. “Stupid key…” She muttered, shoes clunking on the tiled floor by the door, stepping inside and letting the door slam behind her, locking it again. It took her a few seconds to realise her son was home, sitting in the living room with a controller in his hands and eyes staring right at her.

“Oh, sorry darling.” She smiled softly, but he could tell she wasn’t exactly happy today. “How was school?” Asking him, she leant on the back of the couch and jiggled her high-heels off, dropping them behind the couch and stretching her legs and feet. 

He replied half-heartedly, giving a usual response most teenagers would give their mothers about that topic. She nodded, not pushing any further. Her son was curious though. It was only four in the afternoon, and she wouldn’t normally finish until five. Bringing up the question, his mother rolled her eyes and started her reply with a heavy sigh. “I’ve had such a shit day that I snuck out early. My boss has been up my ass all day about this and that, not giving me any room to breathe.”

The mentioning of her ass brought back a few memories of a couple nights ago, blood beginning to pump through his body. “Not to mention how hot it is today, and the AC is broken in the office. It’s ridiculous in there!” He listened closely. That was one of his best attributes, being a wonderful listener. 

His eyes then noticed her smirk. “And, you know… I was hoping you’d be home…” Her voice changed its tone like it always did. She was breathing heavily, eyes giving him a certain look that, at least to him, was indescribable. “I  _ really  _ need to relax. That massage has already gone to waste, but the most relaxing thing I can think of, is right here.” 

And there it was, bending over the back of the couch, her hand slid down his covered chest to his stomach, stopping right before his lap. “Coming home an hour early can have more perks than usual nowadays.” She whispered sensually. 

He had to make a confession. His mother’s work attire had always turned him on. The white button-up (like she wore on the weekend), but with the black pencil skirt that ended around her knees. It may have been a crime to hide her thighs so well, but it made it even better to see what was underneath.

“Your father shouldn’t be home for about an hour so how about it, son? Do you want to fuck me?” Her words directly trickled into his ear, she could already see his lounging pants pitching a tent. “I think that’s a yes~”

Her hands left his chest and stomach as she stepped around the couch and crashed down next to him. “But because I’m  _ so exhausted  _ from work, I’ll also need the support of the couch.” Her joking smile shined, but he knew she wasn’t going to bend over for him like the other day. He didn’t mind, she normally rode him anyway, so he knew he should give back a little more. 

His mother rolled up her skirt to let him see her wondrous thighs and the extremely soft panties she donned beneath. “Take them off for me, darling.” Her words instructed him, and he followed so obediently. His hands ran over her warm thighs, feeling as much as he could before moving around to hook his fingers around the fabric and pull towards him. The valley he loved so much became clear before his very eyes. There was a small amount of her wetness dripping down her skin that he noticed, his lower half feeling excited too.

“You don’t have to stare so much. You might even make your own mother self-conscious!” She laughed, her right foot tapping his thigh playfully. He nodded awkwardly, moving the fabric until one leg slipped out. He left it simply hanging on her left foot until she kicked it off, landing who knows where.

His casual lounging clothes were simply a light t-shirt and sweatpants, and now he realised she was about to find out he never wore underwear after school. He didn’t mind too much at the moment, it just meant quicker access. 

He grabbed either side of his soft pants and nonchalantly shoved them downwards. To his mother’s delight, his already erect cock sprung out right before her eyes. She was sure she could feel herself getting wetter just from the sight of it. “Oh come on, son… Hurry up before your father gets home.” He nodded again, his hands holding her thick thighs apart as he stepped closer to her warm valley.

The tip of his cock barely brushed over her wet pussy and she was already shivering with joy. He spent a few seconds lining it up, but his eyes desired to watch his own mother’s expression as he penetrated her. Just pressing the head in, his mother’s lower lip quivered as she inhaled sharply, her eyes looking straight at him too.

Pushing in a little bit further, her arms tensed, nails scratching the couch. He moved in just another inch and let his head move closer to his mother’s. He stopped for a moment, just to adjust his weight distribution so he wasn’t putting too much of himself against his mother, but just that moment of pause was enough to make her beg. “M-More…” It sounded meek, odd for his mother, but she seemed as though she’d been longing for this all day. Perhaps, ever since the weekend.

He complied and let his cock fill her pussy right to its limit. She gasped, her thighs tensing like her arms. “Shit, I swear you keep getting bigger.” Her words gave him a powerful boost in confidence, straightening himself as beginning to develop a thrusting rhythm. “Ah, fuck…” 

It didn’t take long for the wet slapping sounds to begin to ring in his ears after every thrust. The couch was squeaking and occasionally moving backwards as her hands left from the couch and quickly gripped his arms. That wasn’t all, she pushed her head forward just a fraction to lock her son into a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a messy kiss with poor aim. Saliva spread over their lips and dripped down their chins. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, to which he followed suit, but soon after she withdrew her tongue and closed her lips, enveloping his tongue and slowly sucking as she pulled away. That alone made him speed up with a large swelling of vigour from deep within.

She was panting, softly moaning her son’s name in between. Her tongue lolled out as her eyes stared up at him, tears of pleasure welling up from the heated excitement. She could feel sweat beading on the back of her neck, her body reacting to his cock in all the right ways. He could tell she was getting closer from the sudden tightness clamping down on his length. “Ah, ah… Son… Fuck me…” Her panting was getting louder and louder as the pleasure from his fat cock surged violently through her body. 

“More! More!” She pleaded. “Make me cum!” Her words were much more than just encouragement for him; they breathed life into his overwhelming thrusts. Her pants and gasps gave him the confidence to let his mother have his all, and she was brimming with ecstasy because of it. 

Her toes curled as she suddenly wrapped her legs around her son’s waist, keeping him close for as long as she needed him. He was more than fine with this, this movement causing him to get even more passionate about this.

It was about this lust-filled point where she decided to let him in on one of her favourite fetishes. It was something that she absolutely adored to do when she was younger, having flings and living a rather promiscuous life before settling down to make a family. It was extremely rare for her to bring this up to her husband now, somewhat having sidelined it, but now her sex life was brimming with new possibilities, she was far too excited to let it hide any longer.

She had let him learn of her enjoyment of his hands against her ass, but there was more to it than just spanking; she had a powerful kink for being punished. Most sons would never want to hear about how their mother loves to be spanked and whipped, choked and restricted, but she was positive that he’d be perfectly happy finding that out.

With her blurry vision, she continued to stare at him, legs locked and body feeling amazing. That’s when she told him what she wanted him to do. “Son, choke me!” She cried out loudly, her body bucking just as she spoke as a reaction to the brutal waves of pleasure drowning her body. Her son simply looked at her, a touch hesitant. She kept her imperfect gaze upon him, her supple thighs tightening around his hips. “Choke your mother… Please!” 

Finishing with a gasp, he nervously nodded, unsure exactly how to go about this, but he went for it. His hands found the warmth of her neck, fitting just right beneath her chin and slowly applying pressure. The gradual limitation of oxygen during such a demanding situation gave her stimulation unlike she’d felt in a long time. Her body reacted as such by shuddering and shaking almost violently after a minute of on and off choking.

Her head felt absurdly light, her body not getting what it needed, but getting exactly what she wanted. “Oh, mmn…” She croaked out, tears beginning to fall from the mind-numbing pleasure. He felt his cock begin to throb, signaling that he was at his limit, however he would not cum before his own mother. 

With her legs tensing and making for one final squeeze of his waist, she attempted to gasp, failing miserably to do so. The small tears fluttering down her cheeks were joined by more. Her chest shook as her body twisted against the soft couch. She loved the image she was witnessing, her son deep inside of her, arms like pillar wrapped snuggly around her throat as he panted, both knowing he would soon fill her with his wonderfully hot cum. This sight made her orgasm all the more paralysing. 

Saliva coating her chin and hair a mess, her lower half quivered uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back as she found herself at the peak of her climax. Her pussy gripped his cock to the point where it almost hurt, making him feel impossibly large. To finish this experience off, she needed one final thing; his seed.

Her hands slowly gripped his, pulling them gently away from her neck just for a moment so she could speak. “Please…” Her mind was mostly blank at this point, the only thoughts rushing through were about him, his amazing cock, and her satisfaction. “Fill me up…”

She needed not to say another word as that tipped him over the edge, his body trembling to the strength of his orgasm. His cock pulsated and made itself the centre of attention as it began pouring his cum inside of his mother in large spurts. It flooded towards her womb, bringing a sort of exciting warmth directly where she  _ needed  _ it.

She almost squealed with how good it felt; how  _ right  _ it felt.

His thrusting slowed to a halt as he almost collapsed right onto his mostly dressed, sweaty mother. Her legs were still wrapped around him and her arms suddenly did the same, pulling him into an embrace. “What I would give to be able to do this whenever I wanted.” She breathed right into his ear. He knew she wouldn’t do ‘whatever’, but he had a feeling of empowerment rush through him at that moment. An urge of dominance also made itself known to him.

His hands parted completely from her neck, hugging his mother the best he could in her slumped posture. This simple cuddle lasted longer than either of them anticipated, just regulating their hearts and feeling the passion they surprisingly shared for one another in this twisted relationship of theirs.

They stayed like this for a good ten minutes, barely any words shared as they simply smiled and felt each other’s warmth. During that time, his excitement down below had returned to its normal size and their hearts had finally figured out their normal pace. 

Eventually he got to his feet and fixed up his pants. She struggled to get up after being in such a position for a while, but once she did, she lightly grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer; really close. Her forehead was almost touching his. He wasn’t sure if it would be a kiss, or something else, but she just uttered a single question. “Did you enjoy choking your own mother?”

His reply was simple. Yes.

Her coquettish smile tugged at his lust as she let her admiration of that answer known. “Good to know.” Her eyes were clearly showing her desire for him again already, but she knew she couldn’t act on it right now. “Well, I guess I better freshen up for when your father gets home. I wonder if he’ll take me tonight too~.” She loved teasing him, he knew that much. “Oh, but don’t worry! I won’t just be thinking about him.” Her laugh echoed in his ears as she turned towards the hallway. Just as she disappeared into the bathroom, the front door handle began shaking. A curse was heard from the outside - due to the door not unlocking properly - as the door finally opened. His father was home.

He knew nothing of what transpired only moments beforehand. It was for the best to keep it that way.

The boy did manage to salvage a little souvenir from the ground, quickly before his father noticed. A soft pair of his mother’s panties. Pocketing them casually, he then awkwardly made his exit, disappearing to his own room until dinner was ready.


	4. A Pulled Pin

**** The girl stepped out of the house and waved a final goodbye before the door shut behind her. As the clicking of the locked door sounded out, his mother smiled in the kitchen. “So, that was your new girlfriend, huh? She seems nice enough.” Her son nodded awkwardly, immediately trying to get out of the room and retreat to his room to avoid any uncomfortable chatter with his own mother.

As he sped to his room, his mother was hot on his heels, not letting him shut the door without letting her in first. His defeat was obvious, he knew his mother wouldn’t let up without entry regardless.

“She’s cute. A real catch, kiddo.” His mother smirked, sitting down on his bed. He chose to sit down at his desk. The fact that their sex had almost stopped completely only a couple weeks after it had really started becoming commonplace was what made things between them suddenly awkward. They had both been all for it, but once a nice girl in his class confessed to him, he had to call it off with his mother. It wouldn’t be right, and his mother accepted that. His mother didn’t care about her, per se, it was more so that she cared about her son’s feelings and respected that decision.

His mother lightly tousled her own hair and let herself fall down onto his bed. “What did you two get up to today? Study? Oh, who am I kidding? I know what teenagers get up to in their spare time.” She smirked, getting comfortable on the mattress. The casual flowery dress she donned was beginning to ride up, but she was clearly acting like she didn’t notice. “So, how was she? You can tell me, right? We’ve gotten  _ pretty  _ comfortable with each other.” Her laugh was cute;  _ ‘cuter than my girlfriend’s,’  _ he thought to himself. 

“Her tits aren’t very big. Is that how you prefer them?” She outright said it. His mother almost never spoke like this about anyone. It was strange…

Her hands rose up and played with her own breasts softly, pushing them up and together. “I must’ve been a real disappointment then.” She pouted, provoking a response from her son. He just didn’t want her to feel bad. The truth was, he did prefer them bigger, but he wasn’t going to turn her down for something that shallow. His new girlfriend was also rather short, so he could always hope she’d get a growth spurt in two different areas. 

“Oh, so you really do like mine.” His mother purred, rolling over to face him, letting one of her straps slide down her arm. This didn’t reveal anything, but it made her look all the more provocative. “Thanks for the confidence boost.” Winking, she moved her arm beneath her bust, pushing them upwards again.

He looked away, staring at the wall in front of him. He feared that gazing upon her too long would result in an unneeded tightness around his waist. “Anyway, this isn’t about me! It’s about you, and her, getting it on~” She teased, shifting her legs as she laid on her side. Her thighs separated as her dress rose up just a tad higher, revealing more of her milky, bare thighs. 

She watched her son gulp, a light sweat beginning to form over his neck and along his brow. This sort of teasing is exactly what she wanted to do; and his reaction is exactly what she hoped for. 

“Was she better than me?” His mother smirked, the arm beneath her bust readjusting just so her breasts would move again. He stayed silent and stiff, the wall beginning to become very interesting. “Oh, come on! I know I’m teasing you, but are you really not going to give me the gossip? I thought that’s the least you could do after all we’ve been through.” She winked again, another teasing tone. 

She was somewhat right though, or at least that’s what he thought. However, there was a different reason he was refusing to answer; more so, he felt embarrassed to answer. Then it became clear to his mother, her eyes opening wider and mouth creating an  _ O.  _

“You two didn’t do anything, did you?” She nodded to herself slowly. “Well, that’s okay! I mean, you two haven’t been dating long at all, it was silly of me to assume things like that. Maybe I was just a bit too forward when I was your age.” It definitely sounded like she was trying to make her son feel better about her ruthless teasing, and she was, but he was embarrassed about something slightly different. 

Then he told her. It was only a whisper, under his breath and facing a different direction, but it was still clear to her. “You… Rejected her advancements? Because you were thinking about me too much and it wasn’t fair on her?” She repeated what he said in her own way, her mind taking in the information and processing it as best as she could. She slowly rose off his bed, taking to her feet. “That’s actually really respectable of you. I’m proud.” She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning over the back of the chair she’d walked to the rear of. “Not to mention, cute.” 

Her following giggle send a strangely pleasant shiver down his spine. It reminded him of when she talked sensually to him; something he missed greatly. “So, you’ve been thinking about me too much, huh?” Her lips were practically kissing his ear. “That’s rather naughty of you. I’m your mother, you know?” Her mouth moved around to his other ear. “I suppose that’s my fault too, though.” She confessed softly as her hands ran down his chest. 

They moved down until his stomach, halting for she didn’t dare touch the growing bulge in his jeans. Their sexual interactions had stopped out of respect for him, but if he were to ask for her, she couldn’t deny her own son. She never felt overly pleased with cheating on her husband, but she honestly didn’t mind it too much if it were with her own son. He was an absolute pleasure in bed, after all. However, she had to think about whether or not she wanted her son to cheat on someone. After mulling it over late one night, she decided as long as it was with her, it was okay.

Was this morally right? Of course not! Cheating is cheating, no matter who it’s with. Not to mention, the family relation they share. Yet, she couldn’t help but make the exception. The desires were too strong to ignore.

She kept her lips hovering around his ear, lightly tracing over his skin every so often. His reactions were still stiff, but she could see him finding it hard to resist. After half a minute passed in this one position, she felt enough was enough and pushed away. She wasn’t going to force him into anything. 

Straightening her back, she turned towards his bed again. Her plan was simply to resume laying on his bed, but as she bent down to lie on the mattress, she felt two hands wrap around her waist. Jumping upright, she lightly squeaked in surprise. “Oh~? What’s gotten into you?” She muttered slyly. 

His hands tightened as he pressed his face against her back. He was saying something quietly, but she couldn’t quite hear. Something about teasing and sexy was all she could make out. “Ah, well then. What do you want to do?”

He said one word, a little louder than before. You.

She couldn’t help but laugh at the somewhat cheesy, but  _ very  _ sexually charged response. “I think I could help with that. But I do have two things to say, darling. Firstly, your father is in the living room. There is only one very thin wall between us. Is risking it worth it?” That question was actually more towards herself than him, and even he knew it so his response was silence; letting her think it over, but before that, she would ask him the second question. “Are you sure you want to cheat on your girlfriend?” 

This was a big question, a hefty thing to ask, but it was most certainly necessary. If he did this, they’d both be cheating on someone with each other. It was bad, but it felt so good. The more his mind thought about it, the more he realised one sole thing. He needed his mother, more than ever. He had the chance to take his girlfriend for the first time, yet because his mother’s amazing body, cute sounds and overall eroticness was clouding his mind, he had to turn her down for the day. He needed his mother, badly.

He responded with the obvious answer; a morally wrong one for sure. His hands moved up to slowly grasp the large breasts that he’d been teased with only moments ago. They felt so perfect in his hands, even with the dress in between.

Her mind was still thinking about the risk of having sex in broad daylight, only a room away from her spouse. Sure, they’d had sex when they were in the same house before, but it was either really late at night, or he was drunk as hell. Plus, the only time in broad daylight was when he wasn’t home. This was something new altogether.

Getting caught would mean widespread ruin across her whole life, not to mention how her son would be treated from then on. So… Is it worth it? Her own question coming back at her.

Her mind was far too foggy to think straight. She hadn’t had decent sex since the last time she’d been with her son, and now the opportunity was back, she was finding it hard to say anything but ‘Hell yes!’

She spun around, hands holding her son’s face and body before her lips descended upon his. The kiss was so sudden, yet immediately intense, like both parties had been craving it for years. It felt right and entirely natural. Thoughts of his rather new girlfriend disappeared without a trace as her tongue pushed apart his lips and meeting with his. 

As the kiss began to get deeper, her grasp on his body pulled him closer as she moved back, purposefully falling onto his bed. While he didn’t expect the fall, he didn’t let it faze him, their lips staying locked as his body pressed up against his mother’s voluptuous body, clad in a thin dress.

He moved his arms to lift himself up slightly, relieving pressure off of his mother, not letting her lips or tongue move from his. Spreading her legs, she made sure he was kneeling between her thighs before moving her legs around him, making sure he couldn’t get anywhere but closer. 

Their bodies were intertwined as their saliva managed to escape their lips. Things were already messy morally, and they were just getting messier physically. Although, despite how rapidly things were moving, that question still persisted in her mind.

Regardless, she kept going forward, her hands gripping his shirt and forcefully pulling it off, having to break their kiss only for a moment. She nearly damaged the shirt, but that was the least of their worries. Hands immediately moving to fondle his chest, she moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands violently forcing up her dress further. 

Both realised they didn’t have much time for fooling around - like always - so they couldn’t be leisurely about this. Moving her sundress up to her stomach, he felt around her panties, feeling a wetness already. His mother really wanted him, just how much was getting more and more obvious too.

The kiss broke once more as he began fumbling with his jeans. She watched him as she gazed at their position and cracked a wide smile. “You know, I can’t help but fall in love with this sight every time.” The question about whether or not she wanted to go through with this still rung clear in her head, but with each passing second, it seemed less likely to get a concise and vivid answer. 

Is this worth it? The risk, the reward. The consequences. Having him only a room away was what made this all the more terrifying. Her husband was the kind of man to burst into a room whenever he wanted to, whether it was to share a random piece of trivia he found out about, or if he needed to know where the television remote was. That made it scary, he wasn’t currently preoccupied. 

“Is this… Worth it?” She muttered quietly to herself, just quiet enough that her son couldn’t hear. His jeans unzipped and his briefs were pushed down. Out sprung his impressive erection and immediately pressed against her panties. His mother gasped, her hands leaving small scratches over his chest. 

He slowly moved her panties to one side, knowing full well this needed to be done  _ now _ if it were to ever happen. His head pressed against her pussy, gradually thrusting inwards. Her walls were forced to spread to let his overwhelming size in, something she’d almost forgotten about. His arms curled around her thick thighs as he pushed right in, his entire length filling his mother. 

She looked at him with wide eyes shimmering sweetly. “This… This is so  _ fucking  _ worth it.” She bit into her bottom lip and her legs immediately locked him inside. Her arms wrapped around his back, over his bare shoulders as her nails lightly pressed into his skin. “Now son… Fuck your mother. We need to make up for lost time.” Her whisper was so overly sexual, he felt his mind light on fire. He pulled back as far as her locked legs would let him and slammed back inside of her.

His mother almost let out a loud moan as her entire body shuddered, the bed banging into the wall slightly. She wanted to tell him off, no point making things any riskier, but her burning desire for more of her son’s rough pounding overwhelmed her common sense. She also couldn’t find it to be anything but humorous to be scolding her son while he’s completely inside of her, filling her to the brim and hitting that deep spot reserved for him.

His hips moved back before bucking forward, send her head back, eyes fluttering upwards, mouth dropping open with a low moan escaping, and nails leaving long scratches along his back, much like how his front currently looks. The moan she released certainly escaped the confines of the room, but she didn’t even think about that at the moment. All her mind was focusing on was her son and his incredible cock.

“M-More.” She demanded. “I want to feel you making me yours again.” Those tender words seemed to get to him in one way or another, his own nails beginning to dig into her wonderful thighs as he began developing a powerful rhythm; a rhythm that was causing his bed to creak and his mother to gasp and splutter out moans relentlessly. 

He was willing to give his mother exactly what she asked of him. The thoughts of that cute, innocent girl he was with earlier was now gone from his mind. His mother, and her amazing body, was all that he could think of at the moment. 

His thrusting got faster, making his mother sweat beneath him. Her breasts bounced wildly to his pounding, but she couldn’t stop them, her hands were too busy holding onto her son’s back desperately. She was aware her moans were getting louder and louder, but when his cock hit that deep, she lost her mind.

Leaving deeper and more prominent markings on his back, she bucked her hips helplessly back towards him, her legs tightening even further as she felt his cock throbbing inside. It’d been a while, and this heated experience made him a quicker shot than usual. He could feel himself getting closer and closer by the thrust.

“Ah, please!” She used her hands to push down on his back, forcing him closer as their lips connected. It was only brief before their positioning made it hard to keep up for too long. “It’s felt like so long… Ah fuc-! S-Since you’ve filled me up!” She groaned, writhing around on his bed. His father had surely heard something by now, that terrified him, but he wouldn’t stop until he came.

Her lips loosely kissed around his neck, biting and licking haphazardly. She was doing whatever came into her hazy mind, acting on impulse like a sex-fueled animal. What was occurring was purely primal. 

He muttered as her lips dared to leave a mark on his collar bone. He was going to cum. His mother’s eyes lit up, scratching his shoulders and grinned. “I need you to cum inside me.” She took a deep breath in the form of a sudden gasp as his cock began twitching more violently in her deepest parts. “Make me yours. Make me feel your warmth. Give me what I  _ need _ .” She was demanding, but he was more than okay with it. 

It only took a few more bed-shaking thrusts until his cock began flooding her womb with his seed. She squealed, pushing her chest out as she felt his surge of cum warm her body. She was in love with it. She was in love with her son in more ways than she should. What was more or less just a desperate fling was slowly becoming more than that. 

One of her hands dropped to her stomach. “Holy fuck.” She outright swore, her other hand running through her shoulder-length hair. “I think that’s the most you’ve given me.” He wouldn’t doubt it, given the circumstances. 

They were both panting, sweat lightly decorating their bodies. “I need a shower! If your father wasn’t home, I’d let you in with me. Maybe even have a round two if you were lucky. Too bad!” She poked her tongue out playfully before bringing her lips to his again. This kiss was short lived, but it felt relaxing, like the perfect finisher.

And that was it. They had to finish up. Going any longer was just tempting fate and they’d both been sated for now. He did ask her if she wished to keep going as she’d yet to climax, but his mother was almost certain she’d be having a low level climax since he’d first thrust into her. Instead of telling him this, she just teased him some more. “Well, maybe you can try to satisfy me later.” 

Once they’d sorted themselves out, she decided it’d be best to sneak out the window. “I never thought I’d need to sneak out the window of my own house. I haven’t done something like this since I was your age.” She smirked, dropping down from the first story window. Neither of them wanted her to open the door and find her father outside, so she’d just pretend she was checking up on the garden… Or something.

Later that night, she told her son that his father had heard everything. Before the panic could set in, he realised she was smiling. Her lips curled into a devilish grin, edging closer to him. In a hushed tone, she spoke, “He totally thought you were just watching porn out loud.” The giggle that followed left him red-faced, but he had to admit, it was far better than him knowing the truth.

His mother really was a dirty minx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post of the new year, so happy New Year! I hope you found this chapter enjoyable like the others. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you all thought of this story so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
